


Signs

by Hestia



Series: All about Eskel [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, i love him so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hestia/pseuds/Hestia
Summary: How Eskel and everybody else found out his signs are powerful
Series: All about Eskel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901527
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Signs

**Author's Note:**

> Please come yell at me about Eskel any time over un Tumblr @myidlehand!!

I know this isn’t how Signs works but wouldn’t it be kinda cute if Eskel was so powerful sometimes his Signs would come out even without his hand gestures. Like he sneezes one morning, still a baby witcher half asleep in the halls of Kaer Morhen and not in complete control, and Aard himself halfway through the room.

And that’s how they all find out Eskel has REALLY powerful Signs. Like imagine all the Witchers and trainnees in the room just frozen in place with big eyes, going like What the FUCK was that?

The rest of the year is very interesting. Sometimes when he has a bad dream, the entire room would lit up when he unconsciously uses Quen to protect himself. And one day Eskel accidentally Aard the entire instructors breakfast table, poridge goes flying everywhere (but especially ON the instructors) and he spends all morning cleaning up the hall after that. But Geralt skip sword practice and come to help him of course.


End file.
